Atavistic
by Backdraft
Summary: UPDATE: Pt. 2 of 3 Now availible! Some desires come from the most unlikely of places, and especially people. DxL paring, rated for sexual content and dialogue. Edited from original version, soon available on alternate site.
1. Chapter 1

Three days were all Lady needed by herself, to rest and further reflect on the night that had transpired. It was justified. Besides, any other human would've gone mad during the ordeal she had been though, but she still didn't rule out that she'd fall into the other class of people, the ones that would breakdown after it had been finished. Then again, with all that had gone on in her life prior to Temen-Ni-Gru, it seemed that it was all nothing more than a prerequisite…or was the night itself one instead?

Lady had stayed home since then, the same house she had shared with her late parents. Thought she knew it was a matter of time before she'd have to move on from her house of reminiscences, she wanted time to cherish the memories of all the times they shared before another fateful moment in her life, an event that had gone, though avenged, remained repetitive in her young mind, each frame as clear as what lied before her, being a picture of her entire family together during happier times. Before even holding a gun, before her father's soul grew twisted with sin, and before her mother's touch would cease soothing her from the nightmare known as reality.

As she sat down in an old recliner, Lady looked upwards at the ceiling, but was only a white blur, as her mind was more towards other things now. Giant chains that once belonged to what could've been three large dogs, or a giant whale-like beast crashing just yards away from where she stood…they're the last thing anyone her age should've been exposed to. Lady shook her head, wondering that if in another life, she was nothing more than a normal human being, eighteen and prime for graduation. Girls her age right now somewhere are talking about fashion, celebrities, or that one girl in that one class that they can't stand, even though some were secretly said girl's friend playing double agent. Simple things like that she missed, but nothing more than the one thing high school was all about to her…boys.

Reflecting on the select few that she secretly desired, she couldn't help but focus on whatever happened to them. Most were local kids, while others were bussed from distant townships that she'd never even heard of. Either way, they were some of the few things that she could connect to with her feminine peers, be they preppy, dark, quiet, or like her, just meaner or more anti-social. Lady had to grow up so fast, she feared that she wouldn't be able to return to such a life, that she wouldn't have time to even consider any crushes, or lovers, or even interest, much less fantasize about any of them. She'd kill for that, now, whatever it took to clear her head of all the blood she's spilled, be it demon, or in only one case, another human.

Just then, an image flashed in her head, followed by more multiple, of the man, or half-man, that saved her life, even changed it towards a new perspective. Though most of his come-ons and comments were hackneyed, in retrospect, they were a bit amusing. She lightly smiled at a few she could remember, but if anything, she remembered him most of all. His eyes, his body, his childish charm…any other woman would've fallen into his hands in no time, but Lady kept her composure. Even as she walked away from him after seeing him home, she denied the fact that her clothing wasn't the only thing soaked from heat. As the revelation overcame her, her breathing became heavier, leaning further back into the chair, while in between herself, a quivering motion had commenced, as if her inner sin were to say, if not scream, "Touch me. Touch me the way he would…the way he still could you."

Her right hand had traveled to her belt, forcefully unbuckling it before moving onto the button and zipper. She slipped her pants off with little help from her hands, as their drop caressed her legs and bare feet until they were completely gone. All that was left was her shirt, which made her feel disturbingly claustrophobic, as her breathing increased in weight. Forcing her hand to not go forward, Lady gripped her stomach, feeling her abs clench with anticipation, before she readied her left hand to pull her shirt off from behind her, tightly grabbing the back of her collar.

It was as if she was afraid to go where she had not been in so long, or that no matter how long she would be entertained and satisfied, nothing would compare to something she didn't desire until now, that being the real thing. But why him, someone that was a half-breed, with so much potential stamina and power that anyone after him wouldn't matter? Were they destined to be more, or was it her dormant need for lust most satisfying that she could no longer contain, now that she was once again faced with her atavistic desire of a man she once wanted dead, but now, she only wanted. Period.

She had commenced in a pleasure most sinful, most self-damning to her old way of thinking, but she cared not, for Lady acted out her emotions in the name of infatuation, but for now it felt just to call it love. As pleasurable as it was, Lady wanted to maintain herself, pace her process since it had been some time since she felt this way, but just because she hadn't felt this in so long, did not mean by a sight that she was void of memory to what she needed to do to amplify her state. Shivering in fear that she'd lose complete control over the action, Lady considered the alternative.

As time went on, Lady held nothing back as she thought more of her forbidden lover, expressing loving comments of what went on in her mind, which never strayed from her thoughts of the man responsible. Her free hand that clenched her collar had now went to her hair, loosening its grip as she calmed herself for a moment, her fingers still on course with bliss. While fighting the moments of trembling and excessive sweating, Lady tiredly whispered his name into the room, with it a wish that somehow, he'd come and finish where she started, to carry her into her bedroom where a moment of corporeal passion could begin. That, and she at least wanted something soft like her pillows to put her face into once her cries returned. Regretting the thought to even going upstairs for the latter reason since she would have to calm herself, Lady did so, her body shuttered from the minutes of self-induced bliss.

Lifting herself off the chair, Lady slowly walked towards the stairs as if life were drained from her, motivating herself by thinking that she was far from finished. She had only scratched the surface as to how far she wanted to go, but she came back to the wish. A sense of sadness was starting to build, knowing that he wouldn't come, but since she already had from thoughts of him, it was better to know self-satisfaction was guaranteed. Not realizing how tired she had become from what had passed, she underestimated her current leg strength, losing balance and almost fell backwards, if not for two strong hands whose strength felt familiar. It was the same strength that had saved her descent twice before. Though the first wasn't their first time meeting, it was their first conversation, volatile as it was.

Lady was scared only for a second, quickly recognizing that the hands were covered in biker gloves, as they caressed her toned, moist arms. She didn't want to believe it, but as she looked around for a reflection of some sorts to see the figure without turning around, he spun her around and immediately locked eyes with her. They stared at each other without a word, but Lady's hands moved across his arms, caressing every curve of muscle as he did to her waist, before she held him with her crotch meeting his, feeling his equal level of excitement. With joy in her mind as her held her just as tightly, Lady swallowed and whispered to her albino enigma.

"Dante…we can't waste time. You're not gonna' be here for long."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Atavistic (Pt. 2 edit)

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Author: Backdraft

Rated: R

A/N: Thanks everyone for the replies and comments, as always on and off the site these have been posted. It's a pleasure to know that after such a long time away, my talents are still appreciated.

Disclaimer: Dante and Lady belong to Capcom.

The slow ascension to Lady's old room was aided by being cradled in the arms of Dante. The surroundings, obviously familiar to her, appeared in a haze of distorted and inverted colors, each inanimate object, no matter how insignificant, almost pulsating with some degree of life. She looked up towards the half-breed, his grip on her contrasting the serene world her childhood home had become, making her wish, once again in silence, that such strength will translate as she held him as tight as humanly capable. Lady soon noticed that he was the only thing in her sight that remained its normal form besides herself, further proving the fact to herself by caressing his cheek. He glanced at her for a second before looking back at the path before them, responding to the gesture with a gentle smile. It seemed that in no time they had reached the second floor, Lady looking at the first door to her right. Dante looked towards her, and she returned the stare, nodding towards the door to acknowledge it as their only destination. He complied, and walked along.

Lady closed her eyes, folding herself further into his clasp, hoping that the travel would be quick while praying that all would be finished before his inevitable departure. Not wanting to care about the future, she ran her finger across his bare chest, glad that he had worn the same outfit she had met him in days prior. Her fingers ran in between his pectorals, leaving a drop of sweat wiped from her brow on his chest to feel the same cold draft that she caught, since her pants were still off. She smiled as the draft oscillated in strength, giving her an almost ticklish sensation, and letting her body quiver once more, not just from the breeze, but also from a new form of excitement.

They had made it into her room, which looked as surreal as the rest of the house, but the colors remained normal yet soft. Her bed was the softest visually, as she soon learned that it felt just as wonderful, smiling as she stared at Dante, whose eyes ran all over her body. He remained arched over her while running his fingertips over her stomach, Lady quickly clenched her abs so that he could feel how fit she truly was. Dante's fingers pleasingly danced over her skin, then made their way to her thighs, often placing his entire palm into his tease, all while keeping his eyes locked on Lady's own, which were now filled with a sense of blissful astonishment. She briefly thought about how he had killed with these hands, things that mankind was far from accepting, and now even in this "reality", someone was dying from his touch, only now in a colorful metaphor.

The two slowly leaned towards each other to finally kiss. Dante's left arm, at first acted as a support beam, now slid under her while Lady's wrapped around him. Such a kiss was long awaited, and proved to be even more impressive than imagined back on the recliner. Gripping him harder, Lady grew more passionate in her action, as Dante returned the favor with his hand pressed hard on her back to arch her closer, while his other hand remained free to caress her tender skin, making her moan within his mouth while kissing.

The more intense her kiss, the more she gestured to wanting to go further, as if he didn't know why she felt so restless and tense. Lady, however, knew better. She felt he knew what he was doing to her, heightening her expectancy to the breaking point, and prepared to shatter it by being more than she ever expected or was capable of handling. Just as she finally pulled away to catch her breath, she could now feel her thoughts of Dante come into reality, as if they hadn't already. Taken by surprise, her eyes locked with his again, though now her face was pleasantly twisted with satisfaction, tears rolling down her sweaty face while Dante smiled as his lover's response.

Dante had her at his mercy, now. He stared as hard as she had at him with a solid face, before smirking to one cheek and often stopping his mastered touch. Lady relaxed her body back in his arm, feeling his body and face once more, as she breathlessly remarked with her eyes closed, _"Only you could do this to me…"_

"We know that's not entirely true," Dante whispered, " but I'm glad I'm here, too…for now."

She caressed his white hair, her fingers pushing against his back to bring him closer.

"Don't waste time, then…take me."


End file.
